


Christmas Morning

by turtles_to_the_max



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesn't want to wake up, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Philip is a big cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles_to_the_max/pseuds/turtles_to_the_max
Summary: It's December 25 and 5 o'clock in the morning. Philip wants to open presents. Alexander wants to sleep. Fluff and chaos ensues.





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is really short

“Dad!”  
“Mmmph.”  
“Daaaaaaaaad!”  
“Mmmmmmph.”  
“Dad, WAKE UP!”  
Alex woke with a start; the last two words had been yelled directly into his ear. With an enormous effort, he forced his eyes open — to the sight of his 10-year-old son’s face grinning down at him.“Philip, why…” He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.  
A hard poke interrupted him. “It’s Christmas, Dad! Wake up!”   
Alex sat up, bleary-eyed, and glanced at the clock in the corner. “It’s also 5 a. m.. Go back to bed, Philip.”  
“But dad… it’s CHRISTMAS!”  
“Mmmmph.” Alex had already sunk back into his pillow.

A girl’s excited whisper came from the end of the room. “Okay, everyone, it didn’t work, time for phase B… three, two, one!”

All was quiet for a moment, and then a horde of children descended on the mattress. Ripping his blanket off, shouting in his ear, pulling his pillow away, shaking him by the shoulders, they yelled their chant of Christmas joy, love, hope, and impatience. “GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!”  
“Mmmmph.”  
“GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!”  
“Mmmmmph.”  
“GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!”  
“Oh fine, fine!” Alex cried, and a cheer rang through the room. “Just… give me a moment… why did I choose to have children again?”  
“Oh, husband…” sang yet another voice in his ear. “It’s Christmas, husband… time to get up!”   
Alex turned to see the grinning face of his wife. “Eliza?” he gasped. “You planned all this? My own wife, a traitor to the cause?”   
Eliza laughed. “Merry Christmas, dear. Coffee?”  
“Coffee,” Alex groaned, “is the one thing I desperately need right now.”


End file.
